


Change of Plans

by ClassicCinnamon



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Far from home, Identity Reveal, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel movies - Freeform, No Spoilers, far from home killed me, spiderman - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicCinnamon/pseuds/ClassicCinnamon
Summary: Peter is forced to reveal his identity to save his friends and classmates. Based off of Far From Home but there aren't any spoilers.





	Change of Plans

Peter looked excitedly around the London subway station. He and Ned were currently geeking out as they had over everything during this trip. They were currently headed to the Tower of London which, Ned rambled, “is one of the world’s most famous fortresses”. Even MJ had let loose on this trip and smiled openly instead of displaying her usual closed off expression.  
“You guys are such nerds,” she teased as she bumped Peter’s shoulder playfully with her hand. Peter felt a flutter in his stomach and he blushed, his cheeks and ears reddening. He quickly turned his head away and pretended to be reading a sign to avoid MJ seeing this.  
The Decathlon team was on a field trip travelling through Europe and everyone had been enjoying it thoroughly so far. Even Flash hadn’t made as many jabs towards Peter. He hadn’t been called “Penis Parker” once. Now that was something.  
And personally for Peter, this trip was a nice break from his uh, “internship”. He was completely worn out from all of his increased Spider-Man duties as of late and needed some time off. And whenever he wore the suit he couldn’t help but have stray thoughts about him. Watching him… die.  
Anyways, a relaxing vacation with his friends was the best distraction he could hope for. He kept the suit in his backpack just in case, but never intended to use it. Besides, it would look suspicious anyways if Spider-Man suddenly made an appearance in London. But he kept it in his backpack. If nothing else to appease Aunt May.  
He adjusted his backpack strap as the train slowed to a stop in front of him and his classmates. They piled into the last train car, Ned still in awe by even the smallest of things. It was cooler because it was Europe.  
“Wow,” Ned nearly whispered, “Can you believe that they have such an elaborate subway system here?” Peter gave Ned a deadpan look as the train began to start moving once again.  
“Ned, you do realize that New York has an elaborate subway system as well? You know, where we live??” Peter replied with a laugh. MJ sat down next to Peter.  
“Yeah man. Where’s your head at?” she grinned. Peter’s heart gave a small lurch. God MJ was amazing.  
He realized now that the Decathlon team were the only people in this train car. Because there was no one else, they had spread out and were acting completely ridiculous. Charles had found a packaged condom in the subway station and was currently seeing how far his arm could go into it. Alex was lying on the floor. Alice was pretending to pole dance as Flash and some other boys clapped and sang “Let it Go”. So yeah. It was going how you would expect it would with a group of highschoolers. Even their teacher had given up. He had already managed to fall asleep and was snoring quietly near the back.  
Flash squealed after spotting a spider which caused MJ to snicker. Peter grinned. Oh the irony. Ned had put in his earbuds to watch something he had downloaded on Netflix and the train car was pretty loud, so Peter took this opportunity to talk to MJ without others listening in.  
Maybe it was time to tell her how he felt? How many chances would he get to be alone with her (or at least out of others’ earshot) when she was this happy and open?  
Sensing his eyes on her, MJ turned to him. He swallowed. ‘Here goes nothing,’ he thought.  
“MJ, I...um.. Here’s the thing. I like y-” A crash rocked the train making the car lurch violently. The brakes squealed, and then gave out. Then the train began to pick up speed.  
Ned’s phone flew from his grasp in the rocking car.  
“What’s happening?” he yelled over the screeching sound of scraping metal and the people screaming. Peter didn’t answer. His jaw set as he scanned the train and outside of it. He could see dust falling outside the side windows and sparks from the failing breaks from the back window. He stood up and rifled through his bag, desperately searching for his web shooters.  
They were submerged in sunlight as they came aboveground. They flew past their stop and kept on going. Faster and faster.  
Ned scrambled up and grabbed his fallen phone. Then the “guy in the chair” did his thing. Some panicked clicking and violent swiping later he looked up at Peter in apparent dread.  
In his shaky and frantic voice, Ned said, “When you take into account the train schedules, where the subway tracks lie, and our consistently accelerating speed, we’re going to crash directly into the side of another train!” MJ’s mouth opened in shock. Flash’s face paled and he began to attempt to pry open the thick side doors and then jiggle the bolt keeping the back door locked as some sort of last-ditch effort.  
Peter however felt this sort of calm wash over him. He finally managed to fish out his web shooters and snapped them onto his wrists with a reassuring click. MJ gaped at his web shooters but met his eyes with a mix of fear but also with a knowing look? ‘Whatever,’ Peter thought. ‘This can be analyzed later.’  
He looked around the train car one last time at his fellow students and friends. This was going to change everything. But the blurred scenery racing past the window shook him out of thought and he prepared himself in the aisle.  
“Move out of the way, Flash! Everyone get out of the aisle!” Flash stood there frozen so Ned had to yank him out of the way of the back door. Everyone climbed into their seats, not knowing what else to do.  
Peter steeled himself up for half a second before barreling at the door and giving it a direct kick mixed with his enhanced strength. The door burst off of its hinges, and snapped the bolt keeping it locked. The sound of scraping metal followed as the door fell backwards and slid across the retreating tracks.  
Everyone stared at Peter in frozen shock but he didn’t have time to explain. He threw one last look at MJ before jumping out of the train car. There was a whoosh of the wind and then he landed with a solid roll.  
The train was already racing away. He shot two webs at the train and attempted to pull it back but he ended up being dragged along. So he began projecting webs towards the train and sticking them to the tracks he was on. He did it repeatedly and the train began to slow down drastically, but not enough. He could see the other subway train coming from his left.  
There was a station nearby so he planted his feet against a cement pole and let his webs fly towards the last train car.  
For a second, he felt nothing. And then it pulled and he almost lost his footing. But he kept his grip and strained his muscles. His whole body felt like it was on fire and the pole he was bracing against began to sport jagged cracks where his feet were placed. The train decelerated exponentially with the wheels letting out a shrill sound in protest.  
For a second, he didn’t think it worked. But then the train finally jerked to a stop with the second train gliding smoothly by across the track just ten feet in front of the first train car.  
Only when the train had gone by all of the way did Peter slowly pry his fingers off of the web he had been clutching. He stood up uneasily. His arms and legs felt unsteady and like they had turned to jelly as they shook. But he pushed on. He needed to make sure his friends were okay.  
He staggered over to the train car and then grasped the outline of where the door used to be for support.  
Everyone appeared relatively unharmed. They mostly seemed to just be shaken up. His classmates, Flash especially, just gaped at him, open mouthed. Ned and MJ were the only ones that didn’t look confused like the others. Flash was the first one to break the silence.  
“You’re Spider-Man????” he screeched.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment any suggestions on what I should write next!


End file.
